


Temptation Waits

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Horne Section Television Programme
Genre: Backstage, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Schadenfreude, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The eyes, the legs, what a dish!





	Temptation Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I downloaded this, like, maybe a week ago, and I've already watched it at least six times omg. It aired just before I got into Taskmaster, so I missed it entirely until now, but dang, that show is amazing. Also, [this fic is entirely Alex's fault](https://sashataakheru.files.wordpress.com/2018/09/jesus-christ-alex.gif), so. I'm sorry. XD

The first time, Joe's lips were velvety, warm, and salty, with a hint of alcohol, and he hadn't been expecting it, but that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed it.  
  
The second time, his lips tasted of carrots, cigarettes, and beer, and Alex wanted it, wanted _him_ , but he held back, forcing himself to just linger, to tease, to let him know he was keen.   
  
The third time, they were finally alone, and still, Alex held back, because if he held back, if he went slow, this could last for hours. Joe was full of flavours, wonderful flavours, that Alex couldn't get enough of.   
  
Joe just very much let it happen, allowing Alex to do what he wanted to do as his fingers teased off his jacket and let it slip to the floor. There was a soft tease, he could feel his breath on his lips, as Alex's fingers undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. His hands slipped across his hips, bringing him close, and Joe, honestly, didn't really care, because Alex knew how to damn well tease, and that was all he cared about.  
  
Joe tasted of everything, Alex decided, as he kissed down his chest to suck on his nipples. He heard Joe hiss, heard his head make contact with the wall, and felt his hands holding him close. Still, Alex took his time.   
  
Alex could feel Joe wanting to push him lower, but Alex wouldn't be rushed. He straightened, and brought Joe into a kiss, his hands cupping his face so he could tangle his fingers in his lovely hair and his lovely beard. Neither of them were particularly good at kissing, but it didn't matter. Alex knew Joe was keen, and so was he. Besides, kissing wasn't what Alex was really good at, even though it was sometimes one of his favourite things to do, if he was with the right person.  
  
There were little whimpers as Alex kissed behind his ears, his fingers ever so soft and gently pushing his hair out of the way. He could hear Joe's desire in his voice, and he smiled to himself as he let a hand softly trace a line down his chest towards his trousers.   
  
"I don't think you're ready yet, Joe. I think I need to warm you up some more," Alex murmured, pulling his hand away.   
  
"Oh, just get on with it, will you?" Joe said, half annoyed, half eager for more teasing.  
  
Alex delivered on the teasing. He slipped Joe's shirt off, and let it fall to the ground, and achingly slowly kissed his way down his chest again. Then he turned him around, and pressed him against the wall as he worked his way down his back. There, his hands teased his groin, threatened to slip beneath his trousers, but never quite did. Alex held him close, and whispered against the back of his neck, and he felt Joe shiver.  
  
"I want to fuck you so badly. I want to make you fall apart. I want to taste all of you. I want to leave you exhausted, begging for more, but Joe, do you want it?" Alex teased, his fingers softly rubbing his nipples, pinching them, just a little bit.   
  
"Oh, God, yes, yes, yes! Get on with it, Alex!" Joe demanded, looking back at him over his shoulder.   
  
"As you wish," Alex murmured.   
  
Alex teased him with kisses for just a little longer before he let his hands finally stray beneath his trousers, now to tease his erection. Alex was growing hard, too, and he made sure Joe was aware of that, but his pleasure wasn't important. Teasing the ever-living shit out of Joe was what was important.   
  
Joe whimpered, cried out, as Alex stroked him. Alex resisted the temptation to rush. This would only work if he took his time. So he whispered filth against the nape of his neck, let his hands rub him through his trousers, pressed close against him, and made him shiver with need. Only when he was ready would Alex turn him around to face him again, and this time, Alex knelt at his feet, and Joe gazed down in wonder as Alex undid his trousers, and finally, took his aching cock in his hands.  
  
Alex licked the length of it, slowly, deliberately, appreciating the way Joe wanted to hold him close with his legs. Greg, bless Him, had taught him the agonising skill of edging, and Alex was going to use it to absolutely ruin Joe. Schadenfreude had got the better of him, and he just couldn't resist making him suffer. Just when he felt Joe was getting too close, he squeezed his balls, and, perhaps, he might have nipped at his hot skin with his teeth.   
  
He brought him close at least three times with his hands before he got as far as sucking lightly on the head of his cock. He could feel Joe's hands grasping his head, his shoulders, desperate to bring him close, but Alex wouldn't give in. He licked him, he ran his tongue all over the head, tongued the slit, and brought him almost to the edge one last time.  
  
Then Alex slowly got to his feet and moved away, enjoying the look on Joe's face as he left him hanging. "Always leave them wanting more, Joe. Always."  
  
Joe gave a cry of anguish as Alex turned and left him there, unsatisfied, but unwilling to fight him over it.   
  
"I'll tell Greg on you!" Joe shouted.  
  
Alex didn't bother responding, knowing Greg wouldn't care, and would just laugh at Joe's suffering as much as Alex did, as he shut the door behind him and left. 


End file.
